


Caught (NSFW)

by avengersandlovers



Category: Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, DC Comics References, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jason Todd - Freeform, NSFW, One Night Stands, Red Hood - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandlovers/pseuds/avengersandlovers





	Caught (NSFW)

You had seen each other around Gotham for a few weeks now. He’d seen you first in the park, then at the café, and even at his favorite burger place. You had noticed him too, after all he was kind of hard to ignore. His tall, muscular stature and the mysterious air that followed him, it was enough to catch anyone’s attention. He was always alone, and never said more than a few words, even when he was ordering food. This strange, brooding man fascinated you.

He found it hard to believe your encounters were all coincidence, which meant you might be following him, so he decided it was time to flip the script and follow you. He had heard you talking on the phone with a friend, making plans to go to a club so he figured he’d just lay and wait. He dug through the pile of clothes on his floor and found a passable outfit that would help him blend in without standing out. He didn’t want you to know he was there, he just needed to know who you were and if you had some agenda he needed to know about.

When you walked into the club you were wearing a black dress that highlighted all your best features. Your friends were loud and already a little drunk as you grabbed each other’s hands and dragged one another onto the dance floor. You could feel eyes on you as soon as you entered the club, so you scanned around the room looking for the culprit. When you finally caught him out of the corner of your eye you knew. He was watching you from the bar as your hips swayed back and forth to the music.

Feeling bold, you locked eyes with him, pulling your friend closer as you two began to grind. Nothing about him changed as he watched you, his breathing stayed steady and his gaze never broke with yours, the only thing that changed was his posture. The closer you and your friend got the more he leaned back until he was finally resting his elbows on the bar behind him.

This charade continued for a few more hours. You danced with your friends and he watched from a distance, nothing about him ever wavering. Finally your friends decided they were bored of the place you were at and they wanted to move on. You told them you were going to take your chances with your mystery man and sent them on their way.

In the hustle and bustle of the crowd your mystery man had lost sight of you. He stood up from his place at the bar and took a couple steps forward in an attempt to find you. He saw the last of your friends trickle out the door and huffed. While he had been distracted you slipped onto his bar stool and assumed a similar pose to the one he had been in while he watched you. Your elbows back on the bar, your legs crossed making the skirt of your dress hike up your thighs a little, your head cocked to the side and a small smirk on your lips. When he finally turned around his eyes started at your ankles and slowly worked their way up your body, only momentarily lingering on your hemline and your chest.

He walked over to you, his body looming over yours as he leaned down to speak in your ear. “Can I help you?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” You laughed, looking him up and down.

He studied you closely, like he was trying to decide if what he was about to do was worth it or not.

“Why don’t we go somewhere we don’t have to yell.” He suggested, throwing some money on the counter for the bartender.

The brisk fall air hit you like a wall as you stepped out of the hot nightclub. You tried to keep up with his long, purposeful strides as you walked next to him in your heels. He pulled his brown leather jacket a little tighter as the wind whipped through his hair.

“So you got a name or something?” You joked, rubbing your arms for warmth.

“Red.” He replied.

“Red? That’s your name?” You questioned, looking him over again.

“That’s what you can call me yes.” His replies were flat and very matter-of-fact.

You were almost starting to regret your decision to go with him. You were hoping for a little more from this interaction.

“Don’t you want to know my name?” You asked, shrugging and rolling your eyes.

“Sure.” He said nonchalantly.

“If you don’t want to talk then what’s the point of this?” You started to get frustrated as you threw your hands in the air.

He stopped walking and turned to you. Your irritation with him etched clearly across your face. A devious smile stretched across his face as he began to chuckle to himself. Before you could say another word he had grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you towards the nearby park.

It was dark in the park, with only a few street lamps lighting the path that was just on the other side of the trees from you. There were one or two joggers on the path even with how late it was at night, but other than them it appeared you two were alone.

Before you knew it you were pushed up against a tree and your heels were sinking into the soft soil beneath you. He inched closer to you until his lips brushed against your ear.

“This a good enough point?” He whispered, his voice deep and low as his chest rumbled against yours.

He leaned back a little so he could get a look at your face. You stared into his blue eyes and nodded slowly.

“Good.” He pulled you off the tree and spun you around before pressing you back against it.

He kicked your legs open and pressed himself against your back. He placed his large thigh between your knees, keeping them open as his hand slid under your dress. He started slow, just gently brushing his finger over your lips. You placed both of your hands on the tree in front of you and looked at him from over your shoulder. Finally you felt his calloused fingers press against your clit and you just sunk into him, letting out a moan.

His other hand shot up and covered your mouth as he brought his lips back to your ear. “Keep making noises like that and you’re going to get us caught.”

You nodded knowingly and he uncovered your mouth. You could feel his growing erection pressing against your back as his fingers picked up their pace. His lips brushed over your neck as he started to suck harshly on your skin. Your nails began to dig into the tree back as his one hand continued to rub circles on your clit and his other hand plunged two fingers deep inside you. It was getting harder and hard to contain your sounds as you felt the pleasure building up inside you.

But just as he was about to bring you over the edge everything stopped. You wanted to let out a whine but he shushed you and covered your mouth again. Out of the corner of your eye you saw two beat cops walking towards both of you. Both of you stayed as quiet and as still as you could as the unknowing cops walked right past you. You waited until they were out of sight and earshot before you even dared to move again.

He spun you around and pin you to the tree with his hips. His lips came crashing down on yours, partly to keep you quiet and partly because you could tell he was starting to lose his cool. He began to unzip his pants when he suddenly stopped again.

“Shit.” He whispered angrily as he patted his pockets.

“My purse.” You pointed to your discarded clutch on the ground.

You could see him give a quick sigh of relief before he snatched the bag up and rifled through it grabbing the condom from its pocket. Before you knew it he was on you again. Everything started to blur, the sound of the condom wrapper ripping, his rough hands gliding down your thigh then hiking it up over his waist, his quick thrust into you making your head fall back against the tree tangling your hair in the bark. He nipped at your throat and wrapped his other arm around your waist keeping you close. His grunts were low and animalistic as he pounded into you. You could feel yourself tightening around him as the much-needed waves of pleasure washed over you.

Even though it was cool outside there was nothing but heat surround the both of you as you both tried to contain yourselves. The hand that had been holding your thigh up had left its post and was now in your top and kneading your breast, rolling your hardened nipples between his fingers. You brought your other leg up and wrapped it around his waist, locking your ankles behind him. You could feel your wetness dripping down your thighs as the bubble in you finally burst. You buried your face in his shoulder and gripped his arms as you tried to stifle your moans but he just kept thrusting into you.

But you could tell he was starting to get sloppy as he let go of you completely and placed both palms against the tree. He dug into it so hard he started pulling up chunks of bark. He bit down on your collarbone and growled as he slammed into you a few more times before finally slowing down until he stopped.

You were frozen there panting as you both came down from your high but a bright light being shown in your eyes quickly interrupted the moment.

“Really? Come on, hurry up, and put your clothes on.” A man’s voice called out.

You both quickly rushed to collect yourselves while the officer stood there. Your face was so hot with embarrassment as you straightened out your dress and fixed your hair.

“Dick? Is that you? Since when do you walk the park?” Your new friend laughed.

“Jason? You gotta be kidding me. Seriously man?” The officer sighed and clicked off the flashlight and rubbed his face in frustration.

“Do you two know each other?” You asked suspiciously.

“You could say that.” Jason chuckled while handing your bag to you. “So officer, you gonna write us a ticket or what?”

“Just consider yourself lucky we’re short staffed tonight at the precinct and get out of here man. I can’t even look you in the face right now.” He huffed before just walking away.

Jason grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the park and back to the sidewalk where you had been before your escapades.

“So Jason huh?” You smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. You pulled at your skirt again, making sure everything was in the right place before you reached out your arm to wave down an approaching cab.

“Well, I can’t say this hasn’t been fun.” You teased.

He smirked at you as he walked you the few steps to the waiting taxi and opened the door. You leaned up, using his shoulder as support as you gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“See you around, Red.” You whispered before finally getting in the cab.

“See you around.” He replied, watching as the car drove away.


End file.
